drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Specializations
In R209 monsters were divided into 8 types, each having a different specialization. For example, some have higher defence in exchange for damage, and some the other way around. On top of that, monsters are now able to crit while attacking and block your attacks, with chances for it varied depending on the specialization, and critical damage and block strength vary between specific monsters. Normal Characteristics The largest category of them all. These have no special powers, but this means they will also maintain a damage-defence balance and can be really dangerous to you! Here follows the list of the Bosses and the regular monsters that belong to this category. Bosses *Asar *Balor *Bearach *Parallel World Bearach *Gorga *Nefertari *Sharr Kharab (including the Ensorcelled Oil Lamp) *Sigrismarr Frostclaw *Parallel World Sigrismarr Frostclaw *Mortis Regular Monsters *Buzzsaws *Lava Hounds *Hostile Atlanteans *Sandlings *Longhelms *Maggots *Orbax *Gremlins *Fleshwalkers *Dragonspawn *Spiderspawn *Satyrs (warrior variant) *Swamp Monster (small heap of ice variant) *Swamp Monster (vortex variant) *Dark Dwarf Drone *Jabbax *Jitterjellies *Northern Gnome *Skeletons (archer variant) *Greedy Goblin *Cursed Saifs *Shadaiqan (melee fighter variant) *Hateful Soul (probably the Mortis' Courtroom variant) *Toltac Fighter *Andermagic Monster (appears here aside of the Tank category - we have no idea where does it really belong) Damage Dealer Characteristics These are specialized at dealing damage. They're base damage, critical hit chance and attack speed will be increased. Their defence is comparable to that of the Normal monsters, so don't expect an easy fight! Here follows the list of the Bosses and the regular monsters that belong to this category. Bosses *Parallel World Grimmag Regular Monsters *Zorlobb *Trolls *Dragon Invader *Icy Norsemen *Imperial Soldier (swordsman variant) *Dark Dwarf Turret *Minotaur *Cyclopses *Death Knight *Stone Golems (lava variant) *Mechanoid *Qarinah (melee fighter variant) *Temple Guardians Critical Striker Characteristics These have way higher chance to deliver a critical hit and their critical damage is also increased. They have base damage and defence similar to Normal monsters. If you aren't agile enough, you may find yourself waiting for Creator's Grace (or a Spirit Stone from a fellow player). Avoiding their hits won't be that hard though, as they have lower attack speed than Normal monsters. Here follows the list of the Bosses and the regular monsters that belong to this category. Bosses No bosses belong to this category yet Regular Monsters *Toltac Shooter *Wiseman *Undead *Beetle Riders *Snare Plants *Satyrs (archer variant) *Ice Minions (including other elemental variants) *Scorpion Fast Striker Characteristics These have enormous attack speed, which is compensated for by lowered critical hit and block capabilities. Watch out, as they're quick enough to make a quick work of you! Here follows the list of the Bosses and the regular monsters that belong to this category. Bosses *Arachna *Parallel World Arachna Regular Monsters *Qarinah (enchantress variant) *Ravenous Pack *Living Junk *Hateful Soul *Raptor Blocker Characteristics These monsters have a higher block rate than anything else. As their attack power is comparable to that of the Normal monsters, they can be formidable enemies. Here follows the list of the Bosses and the regular monsters that belong to this category. Bosses *Heredur *Destructor *Parallel World Heredur Regular Monsters *Stone Golems (regular variant) *Imperial Soldier (lancer variant) *Root Creatures *Skeletons (melee fighter variant) Tank Characteristics These have increased defence, in exchange only for a bit of attack speed. It will take you longer to kill them, but if you don't avoid their attacks (abusing their main weakness) they will kill you as easily as a Normal monster would. Here follows the list of the Bosses and the regular monsters that belong to this category. Bosses *Herald of the Anderworld *Parallel World Herald of the Anderworld Regular Monsters *Andermagic Monster (appears here aside of the Normal category - we have no idea where does it really belong) *Iron Creeper *Grimling *Dragon Brood *Swamp Monster (regular variant) *Swamp Monster (big heap of ice variant) *Beetle Support Characteristics Strength of these lies mostly in other monsters, whom they buff and summon or raise from the dead. While their attack speed is slightly decreased and they usually don't bear extreme power in terms of defence or offence, you mustn't underestimate them, as they aren't going to just stand by and watch as you fight off their minions... Here follows the list of the Bosses and the regular monsters that belong to this category. Bosses *M'Edusa *Parallel World M'Edusa Regular Monsters *Toltac Shaman *Nefertari Cultists *Gnome Mender *Witches *Technikus *Frost Wolves Debuffer Characteristics These have lower base damage than Normal monsters, but they will apply debuffs, that will either hinder your combat capabilities or make you more vulnerable to their attacks... or even both at once. You can expect from them damage over time effects as well. Hold your guard or they will stack a few negative effects in order to skewer you with one deadly blow later. Here follows the list of the Bosses and the regular monsters that belong to this category. Bosses *Khalys *Parallel World Khalys Regular Monsters *Crafty Lurkers *Gorgons *Shrieking Fiends *Shadaiqan (ranged variant) *Banshees Category:Guides Category:Under Construction